This invention relates to a pen receptacle for receiving an input pen such as, for example, a stylus for use in inputting information into a personal computer or the like.
With increasing demand for personal computers (PC""s) which are portable, stylus or pen-based data entry means has become more popular and essential. An example of such a PC is the increasingly popular computerized personal organizer. This organizer performs such personal information management functions as keeping calendars, address books, to-do lists, and other similar functions. While conventional computer systems can provide these functions, personal organizers, which are relatively inexpensive, small, lightweight and portable, can provide these functions.
As these organizers are usually made small, the accompanying keyboards are also miniaturized and therefore not convenient for entering data. In such cases, styluses or pens are preferred to the keyboards as data entry means. These pens are also used very much like a computer mouse to launch and select menus in software applications running on the organizers. Thus the pen has become an essential part of the personal organizer. And it is preferable to securely accommodate the pen in a receptacle in the housing of the personal organizer.
The pen is usually an elongated member suitable for hand holding in a writing position. An annular groove on the pen allows a locking mechanism in the receptacle to lock the pen in a chamber in the receptacle. This pen can be used with different receptacles as will be described below.
One example of a prior art receptacle commonly found in personal organizers has an elongated chamber to house the pen. When the pen is inserted into the chamber, an annular constriction in the chamber engages the groove on the pen to retain the pen in the chamber. An exposed end of the pen having a ridged surface allows a user to drag the pen with a thumb or a finger to draw it out of the chamber. This receptacle has a few disadvantages. The constriction and pen groove engagement does not usually retain the pen securely in the receptacle and thus makes the pen prone to be accidentally dislodged during transportation. If however the constriction and pen groove engagement does securely retain the pen, it then becomes cumbersome for a user to draw the pen out of the chamber by dragging on the exposed end of the pen using a finger.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a second prior art receptacle 2. This receptacle 2 overcomes the disadvantages of the first receptacle described above. This receptacle 2 has a locking mechanism 4 which has a hook member 6 biased to protrude into a chamber of the receptacle 2. The hook member 6 engages a groove 8 on a pen 10 when the pen 10 is inserted into the chamber. The engagement of the hook member 6 with the groove 8 securely retains the pen 10 in the chamber. The insertion of the pen 10 also loads a spring 12, which is positioned to expel the pen 10 out of the chamber. A user presses a button 14 integral with the locking mechanism 4 to release the lock on the pen to free the pen. When unlocked, the loaded spring expels the freed pen out of the chamber. This releasing action of the receptacle will require that the user has a good sense of coordination to catch the ejecting pen to prevent it from dropping and getting damaged.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show yet another receptacle 20 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,373. This receptacle 20 prevents an ejecting pen 22 from accidental falling out of the receptacle 20. This receptacle 20 has a retaining member 24 for latching the pen 22 inside a chamber 23 of the receptacle when the pen 22 is inserted into the chamber. The receptacle also has a locking member 26 for locking the retaining member 24 at a predetermined locked position, where the pen 22 is retained inside the chamber 23. In the locked position, a spring 28 is tensioned to expel the pen 22 out of the chamber 23. To release the pen 22, a user pushes an exposed part of the pen 22 further into the chamber 23 to release the lock on the retaining member 24. The tension in the spring 28 causes the stretched spring 28 to collapse to pull the retaining member 24 and latched pen 22 outwards of the receptacle. An arm on the locking member 26 obstructs the retaining member to bring the retaining member 24 to a halt in the receptacle. During the ejecting movement, the retaining member 24 continues to latch onto the pen 22. Thus the pen 22 does not overshoot the receptacle 20 completely but comes to an abrupt stop to leave a portion of the pen 20 exposed. This exposed end allows a user to draw the pen completely out of the receptacle. This receptacle 20 has its disadvantages. When inserted into the receptacle 20, the end of the pen 22 is usually preferred to be substantially flush with an exterior 30 of the receptacle. This exterior 30 of the receptacle 20 is usually a part of a peripheral wall of a housing of a personal organizer. The finger releasing means will require that a recess 32 be built into the peripheral wall to accommodate a user""s finger to allow a user to easily push the pen further into the receptacle to release the pen. This recess 32 when built into a housing usually renders the housing less aesthetically appealing. This loss of appeal puts the personal organizer using the receptacle 20 at a commercial disadvantage. There is another factor which causes a product using such a receptacle to be less appealing. When removing the pen, the finger is expected to restrict the movement of the pen 22 and guide it to a stop. However if the finger is removed immediately after the lock on the retaining member 24 is released, the ejecting movement of the retaining member 24 and pen will not be cushioned. The arm of the locking member 26 will put a jarring stop to the movement of the retaining member 24 and the pen 22. This snapping action of the pen 22 and retaining member 24 pair again degrades the commercial appeal of the personal organizer.
There is therefore a need for a quick release pen receptacle which encompasses the functions of the receptacles 2 and 20 described above. This receptacle is also required to modulate the ejecting movement of the pen such that the ejecting pen is brought to a gradual rest.
In accordance with the preferred embodiments of the invention, pen receptacles are provided with gripping arms, constrictions or the like to affirmatively decelerate an ejecting pen. The pens used with these receptacles do not shoot out of the receptacles when expelled, but come to a rest with portions of the pens resting inside the receptacles. The other exposed portions of these pens allow a user to comfortably grip the pens to draw them out completely of the receptacles.